Star Bolt
'Star Bolt : The Living Supernova' Character Foreword : *Star Bolt is my first DC Universe Online character. I wanted something different and flexible since, at the time of developmetn, I had no idea how the origins for the characters would work. I also didn't want to try something that had been doen too often and this is what I came up with. 'History:'* Drake Bench is not his real name any more than Star Burst is. Star is a being of pure energy. He is very young for his species with an unhealthy obsession with organic life. He has been studying Earth and its lifeforms for the last several thousand years and has only recently learned that humans can actually communicate with each other. In his pure energy form he was unable to hear but he is absolutely fascinated with our broadcasts. After studying our transmissions and absorbing all he could from the internet, he thought he would try his hand at organic life himself. His species have the ability to manipulate matter to varying degrees but he had never been that good at it. Rather then spontaneously creating a host, he studied a variety of humans until he found some that "suited" him. He then copied the DNA of the humans he reviewed and spliced them together into a new host. Using available matter he created his own human host and animated it. His first experiments did not end well. Evidently the sheath of matter that humans donned was not optional. From his research, running and screaming was a bad sign. He fashioned a suit and went about his way. He soon got the hang of ambulation. It seems that the body he created had some muscle memory and so simple tasks were accomplished with relative ease. Wonderful! He found that he was really enjoying organic life. When he saw that some could fly he tried that too and found it to his liking. Once again, there were some screams and running. It appears that only some humans can fly and they identified themselves with a different suit. He fashioned a new suit and took to the sky. He had never energized his new body this way and it had some unexpected side effects. One, the body's hair turned stark white. A cosmetic change he hardly noticed. The other he would not discover until later. After a lengthy flight and more walking around, Star wanted to shed his host for now. he would return later. He discovered that he could not separate. How odd. He would just have to disintegrate the form and recreate it later. Still, he could not unleash that kind of energy while surrounded by humans. So he took to the sky once more and let his energy slowly gather, intent on causing his host to implode. So absorbed in his task was he that he took little notice of the weather (since he had never cared before). As he neared full power he was struck by a bolt of lightning. The bolt caused his power to go haywire. The overcharge was painful and the attempt to contain the rampaging energy was nigh impossible. The struggle caused him to lose control of his flight and he crashed to earth in a small park in Metropolis. He was intact but had no memory of what had happened of even who he was. His memories were jumbled and he felt like his mind was full of holes and memories were leaking out. When a good samaritan found him in the crater he left the man asked him his name and he muttered out the first things he saw, a duck and a park bench. The man thought he might be a new super hero (given the suit) and asked what his Hero ID might be and once again fate provided. The very next things he focused on was a candy wrapper. And so Star Burst was born. News of the new hero hit the wire. He had a decent look but the name didn't have the right ring. People might confuse him with the candy so a little editing was necessary. When the story went to print, Star Bolt was the hero. 'Powers and Equipment:'* Energy Generation: Star Bolt can generate high levels of virtually any form of radiant energy, from radiation to radio waves. In combat he tends to rely primarily on plasma and electricity. Energy Manipulation: Star Bolt can alter energy patterns in his immediate vicinity. This can cause disruptions in signals to devices as well as scramble transmissions. Star Bolt can also control devices that are at electrically powered. Energy Absorption: Star Bolt can absorb tremendous amounts of energy. He can absorb all froms of radiant energy. Flight: Star Bolt's top speed has never been gauged but it presumably near sub light. He restricts his flight speed for atmospheric conditions. Super Strength: Star Bolt can lift approximately 25 tons. It is possible that he enhance his strength farther but it is unlikely that his body would survive the effort. Limited Regeneration: Star Bolt can recover from some injuries at an accelerated rate. This is partly due to his energized physiology and the rest is concious act of will. Bolt's limited ability to affect matter allows him to repair himself if he concentrates on it. Energized phisiology: Star Bolt's powers are almost always active. While they are his body is powered by the ambient energy that Bolt absorbs. This energy is the souce of his superhuman strength and limited regeneration but also has the added benefits of removing Bolt's need to eat, sleep or breathe. Eidetic memory: Star Bolt never forgets anything. Ever. Encyclopedic knowledge: While Star Bolt has no memory of his true origin he retains all of the research he did prior to his accident. This gives him a vast library of information to tap into. Currently, he can speak and read several different languages fluently, knows the location of virtually everything, has detailed satellite maps of the planet and can access the public records of everyon in the US. 'Quirks:'* Star Bolt tends to float rather than walk. Since he constantly absorbs and radites low levels of energy he has an internal radar that unnerves some people. It also makes him a mobile WiFi hotspot. He has no idea the proper way to operate certain items unless their operating manual was ever online. A rotary telephone would completely stump him. ----